Batista's Little Vister
by ciny15
Summary: Zoe Batista is Dave's niece and is staying with him for the summer and falls in love with Ted DiBase Jr. will Batista let them see each other or try to break them up?
1. Meeting Zoe

Hi there I'm Zoe Lee Batista you may know my uncle Dave Batista also know as the Animal I know silly name right? Let me tell you A little about myself I'm 16 years old black hair down to my shoulder with pink and gold steaks I have Brownish gold eyes tan skin like my uncle about 5'4 I'm skinny big up top for my age if you get what I mean I love cooking, baking, dancing, singing, and watching wrestling. I'm at the airport now getting off the plain thank god the ride sucked I grab my carry on bags and start looking for my uncle I see him Ric Flair, Paul Levesque, and Shawn Michaels I never told my uncle this but I used to have a crush on the heartbreak kid I mean come on those eyes, that smile, and voice yummy sorry back it my story I saw them and ran up jumping in my uncle's open arms

"Uncle D its been to long"

"Yes it has baby Z but your here now And I'm very happy"He said spinning me then putting me down and pulling away he said "Let us take a look at you" I spun and posed then brushed out laughing they all just stared at me "What I got something in my teeth"I said giggling

"No but look at you you've changed come give me a hug"Hunter said opening his arms I hug him

"ME NEXT ME NEXT"Shawn yelled

"Shawn please don't yell we all can hear fine"Ric said laughing I turned and jumped in Shawn's arms hugging him tight and did the same to Ric we walked and grabbed my bags and heard to the car we got in and started talking My phone started ringing it was embarrassing why you ask my ring tone is the song 'How low can you go' all the guys turned to and looked at me I turned red and answered my phone "Hey you.......yes but it sucked.........yea their both still hurt a bit but not bad......Yes I know I'll call you tonight promise.......OK sounds good bye"

"What hurts?"Dave asked worried

"My tattoo and belly button piercing My step dad flipped when he seen them"I giggled

"Did you ask him if it was OK?"Hunter asked

"Nope his my step dad I don't need to ask him?"

"I would have flipped too"Everyone said together

"Maybe you didn't hear me step dad you know the step dad I hate" I said rolling my eyes

"Zoe I don't want to hear you say you hate him you don't hate him his a good guy"Dave said a little mad I turn my head and mumble "Whatever" Dave shook his head and sighed we pulled up to his house and I grabbed my bags Dave showed me where I was staying "I sorry uncle Dave" I said looking down

"Its OK honey its just try to get along with your step father I Know its going to be hard but please for me try"

I smile up at him and sigh "OK fine I'll put my guard down and let him in but its going to take time and I'm not calling him dad"I said pointing at him he put his hand out "Deal" I shook his hand and hugged him he kiss my forehead "you need help unpacking?"

"Nope I'm good"I smile at him again

"OK I invited some people over is that OK?"

"Its you house D not mine I don't care"

"OK come down when your done my friends want to meet you"

"OK 10 minutes" Dave walked out 15 minutes later the house was full of people like Jeff, and Matt Hardy, Lita, Ashley, Kane, Undertaker, Maire, The Rock,Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Dave's girlfriend Candice I walked down 5 minutes later wearing a tank top and jean shorts "10 minutes my ass"Dave said shaking his head

"What mom called then I changed"Dave laughed "come on baby Z I have lots of people for you to meet this is Maire and Ashley Girls this is my baby niece Zoe"

"Nice to meet you guys..girls girls sorry"I said

"Not a prob girl Nice to meet you too"Ashley said

"Nice too meet ya so are you staying with your uncle for the summer?"Maire asked

"Yeps I've never been on the road so it should be fun"

"Oh it will be you get to hang with me foxy"A voice said from behind me I turned around

"Your right bull its good to see you again"I said hugging the Rock

"Wow little one you've grown"The Rock said looking at me

"Will duh its been like what 2 years"

"And you are so a teenager"

"Honey this is Mark and Glen guys this is Zoe" I turned to my uncle and seen two really big guys I turned my head to one side and look up "H...i" I said a little scared

"Hey Darnin"Mark said

Kane got down to my lever and take my hand and kiss it then said"Hi sweet thing"

"Glen don't be putting moves on my 16 year old niece"Dave said laughing I got really red

"I'm going to get something to drink you guys want anything?"I said trying to get out of there they all shook no

"Oh crap I forgot to get things you can drink all I got is water and beer I'm sorry"Dave looked at me with his some what puppy eyes 'he sucks at the puppy dog look'

"Fine cause you don't love me I'm go get somethings at the store anyone want to go?"

"I do"I turned

"And who are you?"I said turning my head to one side

"Ted DiBiase"

"Zoe Batista Nice to meet you and if your coming lets go"

"Right behind you" Matt and Jeff jumped in front of us

"Where do you two think your going?"Matt asked folding is arms over his chest

"Store so out of the way" I said push past them then turned and smiled


	2. The Party and a trip to the store

Ted and I heard to the store when we got there we got chips, whipping cream, ice cream chocolate sauce, brownies, and crystal light mix. when I started looking for soda Ted went to look for some beer some guy came up behind me i looked over at him "Hi" he said

"Hey" I said nicely I bent down to get some coca cola when I bent The guy grabbed my butt 'yea I was not happy' I look up at him "hands off jackass"

"Sorry babe"He said slapping my butt lucky for him Ted walked up and seen it and pulled me away before I kill this Dick head "Keep you hands for her before I break them"Ted said getting in his face

"Sorry didn't know the slutty bitch was taken" Ted got ready to hit him I grabbed his arm "No Ted don't waste your time on him"the guy walked off Ted turned to me "Are you OK?"

"Fine thanks for come when you did"I said smiling at him

"Not a problem anytime"He smiled back and grabbed the soda and put it in the cart "Ready to go?"

"Yep thanks for coming with me"

"Again not a problem it was fun"

"Yea lets go" we checked out and heard home when we got there we walked in arms packed with food and drinks

"What took so long?" hunter said looking at us

"Will if Uncle D would have got thing for a teenager then we would not have had to go"I said all smart ass like

"Stop being a smart ass little girl its not my fault your uncle is showing his age go put that stuff away"Hunter said trying to sound strict Ted and I laugh and walked in the kitchen and seen Dave and Candice making out I looked and let out a wolf whistle uncle Dave turn to me "Oh hey Honey come here This is Candice my girlfriend"

"Hey Candice"I look up at my uncle and wiped some lip gloss off from under his lip and giggled they both got all red

"Zoe you uncle has told me a lot about you"

"Oh really?"

"All good thing I promise"

"Oh I'm sure"I said laughing

"I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow would you like to go?"

"Yeah I'd love to is it OK Uncle Dave?"I said with my best puppy look

"Sure but be good"

"I always am" Uncle Dave started cooking the meat me and Candice started working on the salad and talked not long after we ate and started dancing the guys started their drinking 'nice their going to get drunk off they ass' I thought we started playing football and went swimming about 4 am I got sleepily and when to bed

Review


	3. Fun With Whip Cream

I woke up at 7:00 am and looked at the clock "three hours of sleep and I feel better then ever damn" 'Yes I talk to myself sometimes' I walk down to the living room to find people sleeping everywhere I look at Ted and kick him not hard but to wake him up "shh come with me"we walked in to the kitchen I grabbed two cans of whip cream and shank them "Here Teddy"I handed him a can and we walked back out in the living room I started looking for Hunter I found him spooning with Shawn, Hunter had one arm under Shawn's head and the other one over his shoulder 'god I'm so happy I have my phone on me I'm so going to record this and put it on youtube' I walked up to them and put cream in Hurter's hand and tickled his face and oh my god you should have seen Shawn face just like I thought Hunter slapped Shawn with his whip cream hand "What the hell"Shawn yelled I look over at Mark he had cream all over his will mmmm how to say this all over his *friends* if you get want I mean Ted and I start laughing so hard and the next thing we know Mark, Shawn, and Hunter is trying to grab us and we started running as fast as we could they some how grabbed us and Shawn threw me over his shoulder he walked in with me still on his shoulder and everyone was up now Dave looked at Shawn "What are you doing to my niece? and what the hell is on you face?"

"its whip cream and your niece is going to get what she deserves" he said swatting me once

"Ow Shawn you big jerk put me down"

"Shawn give her too me and go wash you face"Dave said taking me off of Shawn's shoulder

"Thanks for saving me your the best"I said Kissing his cheek

"I know, We're going out for breakfast go get ready" Mark walked by

"Oh my god Mark thats sick"I said pointing to his pants and hand Mark looked down at were i was pointing

"Its whip cream little girl and you are the one who's sick"

"And you shouldn't know about that kind of thing young lady your way to young"Dave said folding his arms over his big chest

"About what"I ask sweetly

"you know what"Dave said

"What happened to Ted?"I asked Taker who pointed behind me I turned and there was Ted with Cream all over his face "oh god come with me I'll help you clean up Teddy"I said grabbing his hand he came with me to the bathroom I turned on the hot water and looked at him I could not help it I wiped some of the cream from his face and tasted it "MMM yummy"I smiled at him He laughed and started cleaning up We walked out to the living room every one was ready

"so are you two children ready"Hunter asked we nodded and and yelled "SHOTGUN"at the same time and ran out the door

Tbc

Review sorry its short


	4. A little girl time

They all walked out to their cars

"Your going with me Zoe Ted you can go with Mark and them

Jeff, Matt Hardy, Lita,Ric Ashley,and Maire were in one car Kane, Undertaker,Ted,The Rock,Cody, were in another Candice, Hunter, Shawn and I were in uncle Dave's "so did you ever call your boyfriend back hon?"Shawn asked

"What boyfriend?"I asked

"You know the one that called when we were heading home yesterday"Shawn said looking over at me

"Oh that was not a boyfriend his only a friend and no I never called him back"

"You suck at lieing honey"Hunter said "We've been around long enough to know when two people are boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Will maybe ya'll are so old you don't know two people can be just friends"I said and smiled Candice started laughing we both got dirty looks thank god the diner was right there we stopped and got out and walked in me and Ted kept looking at each other and smiling after we ate Candice turned to me "So you ready to go shopping?"

"Yea lets go love you guys"I kiss Uncle Dave Ric Hunter and Shawn and hugged the rest

Lita Candice and I went to the mall and started looking around

"So what was that boyfriend thing all about?" Candice asked

"Oh that its kind of funny we were driving to uncle D's house and my phone started ring I think the song is why Shawn thought his was my boyfriend"

"Oh what song was it?"Lita asked

"How low can you go" I said Candice started laughing with Lita

"Will you know your music"Candice said I just started laughing we looked around got a few tops, jeans, a skirt,and some shorts we walked around for about 30 more minutes then got something to eat after we ate and walked around more Lita saw a bikini "Oh my gos Zoe you wold kill in this Bikini lets go in and you can try it on"I walked in to the dressing room and tried it on I walked out wearing a Camo ruffle string bikini the girls whistled "Well you sure will turn some heads wearing that"Lita said

"Yea like Ted's"Candice added I blushed and walked back in the dressing room and changed back in my stuff I walked out and seen the last person I wanted to see that ass hole at the store that grabbed me I walked by him and again he grabbed me I slapped him Candice and Lita pulled me away luckily they had paid for the Bikini already we got in the car and started driving home "Why did you slap that guy?"Candice asked

"He grabbed my butt"I say simply

"Oh thats ok then" we got home and put our bags away I took a shower and walked in the living room with my hair still a little bit wet wearing a Black tank top that showed off my belly ring and my back tattoo and low rise green cargo pants and black shoes Dave gave me a weird look 'I don't think he likes my outfit oh well' I see Cody, Matt, Jeff, and Ted playing a football game on the Xbox 360 Looks like Matt and Ted on one team and Jeff and Cody on one My man Ted is winning did I say my man? I mean Ted ha ha "Hey boys"

"Hey there we're playing Smackdown vs raw 2010 next want to play?"Matt asked

"Yea sure"I said reaching over Jeff for my notepad Jeff looked down and pushed me down on his knees "Jeff what the hell are you doing?"

"What I wanted to look at you tat Nice ink job"

"Thanks now let me up"I say

"What you don't like being over someones knee?"Jeff asked holding me down

"No now if you want to keep your balls you'll let me up"Jeff let go and as so as I got up Someone slapped my ass hard and turned really fast and rubbing my butt "And if you want to sit in the next few day you will not let me hear you talking like that again"Uncle Dave said 'you big meanie' I thought and sat on the floor next to Ted

* * *

**I know its not my best chapter but I like it hope you do to**

**TBC  
**

**Review  
**


	5. Games

We played games for like two hours and I kicked ass lol Uncle Dave, Mark, Glen, Hunter and Shawn are outside drinking Beers I beat Dave's grilling dinner the girls are in the kitchen I walk in there "Hey girls waz up?"

"Nothin Chick can you take the guys those beers please?"Ashley asks

"Sure"I act sad and pout then busted out laughing I walk out I hand out beers and look over at Shawn and see him with his cowboy hat over his eyes I grin and start walking over uncle Dave grabbed my arm "I'm not going to save you again Zoe Lee Batista you start something you finish it OK"Whispers to me

"OK OK"I kiss him then start walking to Shawn again I grab his hat fast and run I can hear him behind me after a few minutes and few trips around the house he grabs me and again over his shoulder I go he slaps my ass 4 times hard "OW Shawn be nice"

"Next time You'll go over my knee young lady"He says putting me down

I pout and look up at him "Yes sir"and look down

"Oh honey I was joking I would never spank you I'm sorry"Shawn hugged me tight Uncle Dave looked over at me and laughed I smiled and walked in the house Ted was helping the girls I smile at him "Hey you look really cute in that outfit"Ted said looking me up and down "Thanks Ted" I say and kiss him on the cheek all the girls look at us and smile "I'm going to see if the guys need help"Ted says then almost ran out of the house "Aww Zoe and Teddy sitting in a tree"

"Shut it Lita"I say and throw a towel at her"What do you think uncle Dave would say if we started dating?" I ask looking at all the girl

"I think he would kill Ted" Jeff says walking in the kitchen

"Jeff don't say anything to Dave please"

"Ok ok Zoe I won't say anything"

We ate and started hanging outside

"Who wants to go swimming?"I ask bouncing up and down

"Sure" everyone said and runs to change everyone was outside swimming by the time I got done I walked out in a black halter sundress

I take off the dress and I can hear whistles 'the girls were right about this bikini I look over at Dave, Ric, Shawn, and Hurter Yea they hate it oh will' I jump in the pool and Dave comes over to me "We're are going to talk later" "OK about what?" He just gave me this glare like look we swam for a bit and got out I changed and walk to uncle Dave's room and Knock

TBC

Review


End file.
